


Perthshire: Agents of S.H.I.E.LD. Framework AU

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons finally get everything they want. The problem is, none of it is real.Framework AU where AIDA doesn't want to be human and isn't in love with Fitz.Mainly focusing on Fitzsimmons.





	1. What if everything was perfect?

"This is not how your story ends."

These were the words that rang in Jemma Simmons' ears when she went into the framework. She could still feel "Fitz's" blood on her skin. She could still hear his screams as she stabbed him. She could still remember losing him. 

The love of her life. The man she wanted to marry. Her best friend. 

Laying next to Daisy, ready to jump into the Framework, Jemma could only think of two things. The first thing was her parents. Her father, the lover of the stars, her first teacher. Her mother, the kindest person on the planet. The second thing that Jemma thought about was her Fitz. Not the robot, no, her Fitz. The beautiful, kind, brilliant man. The dorky man that had won her heart. She could still feel his stubble on her fingers if she tried. The man that had messed up so many times, but so had she. No matter what happened between them, they always found their way back to each other. They were unstoppable when they were together. 

"Together"

That had been their little saying. She wasn't going to stop until it was true once more. 

.....

Jemma's eyes opened to a cream-colored ceiling. Her hair was a wavy mess on her pillow. She sat up and looked around. Even though she knew that she was in a virtual world of AIDA's creation, it was still odd to wake up in a room that she had never been in before. But still, there was something familiar about the room. It was warm. Safe. She was alone in the bed. No Fitz in sight.

Jemma looked to her right to her bedside table. Her hand covered her mouth. She gasped. It was a picture of her and Fitz, on their wedding day. Leo looked happier than she had ever seen. She picked up the photo and ran a thumb over it. Her dress was beautiful. It was curious though, she and Fitz had gotten married in the Framework much younger. She made a mental note of that. She had to keep track of everything that was different. 

She pulled the covers back and stepped out of bed. Even the covers were nice. Framework Jemma seemed to have much more money than she did in the real world. She walked around the room and began to investigate. There were pictures everywhere. That helped. Jemma's hand landed on a picture of her and Fitz in London. Her parents were there, and they all looked happy. Her parents had always loved Leo in the real world, and it seemed to be the case in the Framework. The pictures seemed to span many years. There were lots of photos from the Academy and from Sci-ops. Things from those years were exactly the same. That's at least what she could gather from the pictures. Jemma walked over to Fitz's side of the bed. She thought it was sweet that even in the Framework, they still slept on the same sides of the bed. His bedside table also had a picture of them on it. It was them on vacation. In Paris. He was proposing to her. She obviously had said yes. She kept looking for clues about their Framework lives. 

"Looking for something?" A voice said behind her. Then Jemma felt arms wrapping gently around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She would know that voice anywhere. Although his arms made her jump at first, his presence still calmed her. 

"Just looking at our engagement photo," the lie came out so easily, Jemma almost felt bad. Almost. 

"Yeah, that picture is pretty great," Jemma hadn't realized how much she had missed that accent. 

Jemma turned to face Fitz, "Good morning," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"It is now," he said leaning in for a kiss. 

It all felt so real. She silently cursed Fitz for being so good at his job. Jemma pulled away from him. She couldn't get too pulled in, this wasn't real. They were dreaming. 

"You almost ready to go?" he said. 

"To work?" she asked, hoping he would give away where they worked, seeing that it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"Uh, Jem? Did you forget?" 

"Yeah, sorry."

"We're not going into work today, we have your doctor's appointment, remember?' 

"Oooooh, that's today?!" she tried to sound as real as she could. 

"Yes, love."

"Alright, just give me 20 minutes."

"Okay," he said as he turned to leave.

She walked him leave. He was so different, yet so the same. He walked more confident than in the real world. He walked like he was stronger. 

Jemma walked out of the room and down the hall. Her body knew instinctively where to go. It felt like there was a disconnect between her mind and her Framework avatar. She walked into the bathroom. It was still humid inside, Fitz must have just taken a shower. She closed the bathroom door and began to look around. She looked for anything out of the ordinary. Jemma began to get annoyed, everything was the same as it was in the Playground. But it did make it easier to get ready.

After doing her usual hair and makeup routine, Jemma was ready for this doctor's appointment, though she was still unsure what it was about. She had been right before, whatever Framework Jemma did for a living, it made a lot of money. Her makeup was expensive, nothing like what she had in the real world. She walked back down the hall to the bedroom and into the closet. Framework Jemma had much more of a sophisticated wardrobe than real Jemma. She picked out a loose gray top and some loose fitting pants. She paired her outfit with some black loafers. She didn't really know what Framework Jemma wore on a daily basis, but she hoped that this was close. She also noticed that her hair was longer, but she didn't mind. 

"Babe, you almost ready?" Leo called out. 

"Yeah," she called back from the bedroom. She walked out of the room and meet Fitz at the front door. Their house was beautiful. From what she could gather, from just 30 minutes of being in the Framework, it was a house. But other than that, she didn't know much. Everything about the house was perfect. It was cozy and charming. It had the perfect color scheme, and the decor was just perfect. The house was lined with textbooks, books, and news articles. But she didn't know where they were, why they weren't in S.H.I.E.L.D., and if there was a whole world or just the house. 

"You look brilliant," Fitz said, then he took her hand. Seemed she got Framework Jemma's style right. Fitz looked about the same. His curls were a little longer, but his style was pretty much the same. 

"Thank you," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. 

Hand-and-hand they walked to their car. Jemma looked around. She had to stop herself from tearing up. They had made it. They finally had their house in Perthshire. Well, most specifically Auchterarder. They finally had their cottage in Perthshire. This had been her dream for them for such a long time. Even when they were just best friends, she always thought that they would get a house together. Thinking about it now she should have realized that she loved him sooner. She wanted to buy a bloody house with him! But there was nothing that real Jemma could do about it no but wake him up and get him home. 

The Framework was mind blowing. It was all a simulation, just codes, but it was all so beautiful and perfect. Fake villagers walked the sidewalks, and they were all given their own back story. These people, these families; none of them real. Yet they were all so beautiful. She laid back in her seat. Fitz looked so excited. Jemma still couldn't put the pieces together. But she didn't let herself get sucked in. This wasn't real. It could be, one day, but this wasn't real. She knew that she had to tell Fitz that she wanted to marry him as soon as they got out of the Framework, but her main goal was finding Dasiy and getting home. 

Fitz pulled their car into a hospital. Jemma sat up. 

"What's wrong with me?" She thought, "Why does Fitz seem happy about me needing to go to the hospital?"

Jemma stepped out of the parked car and made her way to the front of the hospital. Fitz caught up to her and took her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He was so happy. They walked in and Jemma took a seat.

Fitz walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I have an appointment for Fitzsimmons. Doctor McKenzie?"

"Oh, hey-lo, Doctor Fitz. Yes, Doctor McKenzie will see you in room 3450," the nurse told him.

Jemma stood up and followed him to the elevator. 

"You excited, love?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said, "I mean you should be too. This is all so exciting, especially for a biochemist!" What that meant, Jemma had no idea. 

After they found their room, the couple walked inside. She had to admit, for a small town, this hospital was really state-of-the-art. She wondered if that had anything to do with her Framework self. 

After a few minutes, the doctor walked in. Jemma assumed this was Doctor McKenzie.

"Hello, Doctors. Doctor Simmons, everything off from the waist down. Here's a nice paper blanket for you," the doctor said, this time she was wearing dark blue scrubs. Jemma still wasn't sure why she was there. But she had to act confident, she had to make Fitz believe her. At least for right now. The doctor left the room to let Jemma take off her clothes.

"Jemma, this is so exciting! We won't learn much from this visit, but we'll finally be able to see it!" Fitz said. She handed him her pants.

"I know, I'm so ready," she said with a fake smile and tried her best to sound as happy as he did. She was doing a pretty good job. She sat on the exam table, and Fitz put the blanket on her. A smile was permanently on Fitz's face. 

The Doctor knocked on the door, and Fitz let her inside. 

"Okay, let's begin, shall we," the doctor said. Jemma nodded. 

The doctor pulled a machine around, and then everything made sense. The doctor was doing an ultrasound. Framework Jemma was pregnant.

"Hi, baby," Fitz said, moving closer to look at the machine. Jemma couldn't believe what was happening. 

For a minute Jemma forgot that this was all code. She looked at the picture of the little nugget that was a mixture of her and Fitz. Other than a Noble Prize, this was always what Jemma wanted. And from the time that she was 16, deep down she had always known that it was going to be her and Fitz against the world. 

"Does everything look okay?" she asked. 

"There's not a lot that we can tell right now, but do you hear that?" the doctor said. It was the sound of a heartbeat. Jemma had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. Jemma laid back into the sound of her child. She closed her eyes, and slowly breathed out. For the first time in her life, Jemma Simmons was truly calm. 

After the Monolith, Jemma wasn't sure if she could have children. She went to the hospital in the real world, without Fitz knowing. They said that there was also a chance that she could get pregnant, but there was also a chance that the trauma that she went through meant that she could never carry a child. Jemma had just thought that they would just meds to help her get pregnant. But there was also a part of Jemma that had made peace with never having a child. But then Jemma had an awful thought, "what if this is my only chance to have a child?" 

She looked up at Fitz. His eyes were going back and forth between the machine and her. He was tearing up, and then she realized that she was too.


	2. Same Identity, and some change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma learns more and more about her life in the Framework

Jemma's mind was going a mile and minute. 

Why did AIDA and Radcliffe do this? How do we get out? Where's Daisy? 

Jemma Simmons has also been good at multi-tasking. But in the Framework, her brain was on overdrive.

Think of it as a dream. 

Jemma and Fitz sat in the car parking lot. Jemma was mostly quite while Fitz rattled off a million things about the baby.

"Maybe we could name her after my grandma! 'Whatcha think? " Fitz said, excitement in his voice.

"We don't even know if it's a girl, Fitz."

"Yeah I know, Jem, but I just have this feeling. Ya know?" 

"Okay, alright. Emilia or Elizabeth?" Simmons asked, knowing there was no reason to argue. 

"Emilia."

"Fitz or Fitzsimmons?" 

"Fitzsimmons of course!" 

"Okay." 

"Jem, you okay?" 

"Yeah, just a little light headed."

Fitz pulled the car into their driveway. 

"Okay, I'll make you some tea once we're inside," he said leaning to kiss her on the cheek. Fitz smelled the same, the same combination of sea salt and cologne. Everything about him was the same. 

They walked up the front steps together, and Fitz held the door open for her. He walked into the kitchen while Jemma sat on the couch in the front room. 

"Oh, babe, Luke is coming over later tonight. Also, I have a Skype call with Tony," Fitz said from the kitchen. 

"Okay, love. I have to do some research," she said. 

In other words, she had to find Daisy.

....

Jemma sat down in her office, which was in the room next to their in home library. She began to type everything that she could think of in order to find Daisy. 

Daisy Johnson - nothing.

Quake, inhuman - nothing.

Skye, The rising tide - still nothing.

Jemma began to feel sick. That's when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jemma said into the speaker of the phone.

"Jemma!" Daisy held back.

"Daisy, thank God." 

"Jemma, where are you?" 

"I'm in Scotland." 

"Scotland! Why the hell are you in Scotland?" 

"I'm with Fitz, we live here."

"So... Fitz has no memory of the real world?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Jemma, you have to wake him up."

"Daisy, I can't. I don't want to scare him." 

"Jemma. Listen to me. We need him. I can find Coulson, I work in the same town as him."

"Where are you?"

"Chicago, in America."

"I know where Chicago is, Daisy."

"Okay, little Miss Genius." 

"Sorry, why are you in Chicago?"

"I'm a journalist."

"For which paper?"

"Does this really matter, Jemma!"

"Yes! You can't be suspicious."

"Okay, I won't. Now tell me about your Framework life."

"Um... well."

"Jemma. Come on, tell me."

"Well... Fitz and I are married. And we have a house. And I'm pregnant."

"Jemma Anne Simmons!"

"I know. I know. Trust me, I know."

"Jemma. I'm so sorry."

"Wait. What?"

"That's exactly what you've always wanted. And none of it is real."

"I guess..." 

Just then, Fitz opened her office door and peeked his head inside.

"Hey, Jems?" he asked. 

"Yeah, babe?" she answered. 

"Luke's gonna be here soon, so..."

"Okay, I'm just finishing up talking to an old friend from school, be done in a second."

"Oh, I thought that you were up here researching."

"It was a dead end, you know how things are."

"Yeah, sorry to hear that, babe," he stepped into the room and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, be out soon."

Fitz smiled at her, then turned to leave.

"Oh. My. God," Daisy said through the phone.

"I know," Jemma sat once Fitz was out of the room, "he's perfect."

"No, Jemma. He's not. He's not real." 

"Of course he is. He's one of the only things real in this world."

"No, Jemma. His memories are just implanted in his brain. That's not really him."

"No, Daisy. He's still my Fitz. He's still my Leo."

"Jemma. Think."

"I am Daisy!" she shot back, her voice getting louder by the second. 

"Jemma, he's as real as the baby."

Jemma was quite for a while. She was shocked. Daisy was right. This still wasn't her Fitz. Jemma began to cry. She hung up on Daisy. She knew it wasn't fair, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, cleaned herself up in the bathroom, and then walked into the front room. 

Fitz was walking around tidying up. Jemma still had no idea who Luke was. But Fitz looked so calm, she couldn't help but look at him. One of his curls fell and landed on his eyelash. He looked so beautiful. How could he not be real? 

Then there was a knock on the door, and Fitz walked over to open it. 

"Lucas," Fitz said, throwing his arms over Luke, pulling him into a hug. Luke, who was much taller than Fitz, put his head on top of Fitz's head. 

"Leo," he said with a smile, "how's it been brother." 

Jemma had to stop herself from gasping. This was Lucas Fitz. How could she have been so stupid? Luke was Fitz's brother. Leo had two brothers, Jaimie and Lucas, and an older sister Lottie. 

But in the real world, Fitz didn't talk to any of his siblings. Fitz had been a last a tempt to fix the family. And it seemed to work. Except all it did was make Leo a punching bag for their father. Leo was 10 when his father finally left. Jaimie had been 13. Luke had been 14. And Lottie was 16. 

In the real world, Fitz and his siblings had a falling out, and Fitz hadn't seen his siblings in 4 years. Leo told them he was going to go out and work in the field, and his sister Lottie was having none of it. She had always been overprotective of Leo. Protected him from bullies at school. She was also protecting her small little brother. She couldn't except that he didn't want protection anymore. 

Fitz had stayed in contact with his mum, but not his siblings. None of them would give him the time of day. Especially when he kept so many secrets from them. He didn't tell them when he got his brain injury, and he didn't tell them when Jemma went missing. He spent so many years lying to them. All they knew was that he was an S.H.I.E.L.D. field agent. 

Jaimie and Leo had been like twins growing up. They were always in the same grade, but Jaimie never made him feel like an outsider or a weirdo. He encouraged Leo to keep learning and to have the best life he could outside of Glasgow. He was also the only person that Leo had talked to about Jemma. 

Leo and Lucas were never close in the real world. They were very similar, yet completely different. Lucas was also incredibly smart. But not in the genius way that Fitz was. Fitz was good at everything, but Lucas was only good with computers. Lucas was always jealous of Fitz, and not supportive like the rest of his siblings. 

But for some reason, in the Framework, they were close. 

"It's been great, Luke," Fitz said.

"Luke, wonderful to see you," Jemma said, hugging him. In all reality, Jemma was not happy to see Lucas Fitz. He was a lot like their father. Harsh and direct. Nothing like Fitz. 

But in the Framework, there was something gentle about him.

"Jemma, the beautiful bride," he said hugging her back.

"Luke, Jemma and I have been married for 4 years," Fitz said with a chuckle.

Luke chuckled, "Hey, it's not my fault Jemma still has that newlywed glow."

"That's not the newlywed glow. That's the pregnancy glow," Fitz said with a smirk. 

Luke sat on the couch in the front room, "You finally knocked her up, ay. Well, congratulations." He sounded sincere. 

"Thank you, Luke," Jemma chimed in. 

Luke smiled, "Well, I think Lucas is a great name for a baby."

"Fitz thinks it's a girl," she said.

They all laughed. Jemma put on a smile. She always felt like she drove the siblings apart because it was her idea to have them go and work in the field. If she had just given up her want for adventure, she could have had all of this. A beautiful life in Scotland, the man of her dreams, the Fitz siblings all together, and a baby. And she wouldn't have had to worry about crazy robots that look like real people trying to hurt her and her friends. 

But she had to stay strong. This is what AIDA wanted, her to never want to leave. But she couldn't get wrapped up in all of this. She had to remember what Daisy had said. This isn't real.

Jemma spent the next couple hours laughing with someone that she hardly knew. She acted her ass off. She had to wait to tell Fitz what was really going on until she knew how they were getting home. 

Home. 

This was the only future that Jemma had ever envisioned for them. A beautiful life and a beautiful family. If they had just stayed in the lab.

"So, me and Max are staying in New York. Do you guys want to meet up with us?" Luke asked.

"Sure, we're heading back this weekend," Leo answered. 

"Amazing, Jemma and Max can talk medicine."

"That'll be amazing, we'll have so much fun," Jemma said, trying to sound sure of herself. 

Why on Earth are we going to New York? 

Luke stayed for the next couple of hours talking and drinking. Fitz, of course, made Jemma drink tea. 

Fitz and Lucas were still talking about tech at midnight, and Jemma planned her perfect exit. 

"You know, it's been great talking to you, Luke. But the baby and I are tired. I'm going to head off to bed," she said standing up. 

"Alright, Jemma. Sleep well," Luke said.

"You need anything before you go to sleep?" Leo asked. 

"No, I'm okay. You stay here and talk to your brother."

"Thanks, babe," he said standing up and walking towards her. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"Night, Fitz."

"Goodnight, love."

Then he sat back down and began to talk in a thick Scottish accent. Now that Jemma was gone, they no longer had to be understandable to anyone that wasn't Scottish. Jemma smiled as she turned and walked back to their room.

While she was supposed to be getting ready for bed, Jemma began to investigate again. 

Her mental list of the differences in the Framework was growing:

She and Fitz were married. 

She was pregnant. 

They never joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

They lived in Scotland.

Fitz kept in touch with his family.

They got married at 25.

They were wealthy.

They went back and forth to New York. 

From what Jemma could gather, the only things that were different were the things that happened after they left Sci-tech. 

Jemma was looking around for things that could help her figure out the missing pieces. She saw two photos.

One was of her and Fitz in the Boiler Room. They were snogging, which didn't make any sense. She looked at the back of the photo. 

"The two biggest nerd in the school finally got together," it read in scribbled handwriting, "congrats." 

She smiled down at the photo. But then she realized what it meant. They got together during their time in the Academy. 

In the Framework, Simmons must have told him how she felt earlier or understood her feelings for him sooner than she did in the real world. Right after Sci-tech, they got married. They were so young at the time. Jemma ran her hand over the photo. In the real world, they didn't have any pictures like this. Everything in S.H.I.E.L.D. was all so serious. Their life in the Framework was so carefree. 

The next to the photo of them in the Boiler Room was a photo of them in Stark Labs, next to Tony Stark. They all looked like they were close friends. 

New York, skyping Tony, it all added up. They went to work for Stark Labs after finishing at the Academy. 

Jemma picked up her phone and checked the date. It was a Friday night, they would be leaving for New York in the morning. 

Jemma put on a jumper and some sleeping shorts and got ready for bed. She texted the number that Daisy had called her from. 

"Meet me in New York, I work there in the Framework. Stark Labs." 

-J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons   
> Iain de Caestecker as Leo Fitz   
> Jay Johnson Armstrong as Lucas Fitz   
> Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson   
> Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson   
> Mallory Jensen as AIDA   
> Kate Walsh as Doctor Mckenzie   
> Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark   
> Caterina Scorsone as Charlotte "Lottie" Fitz   
> T.J. Thyne as Jaimie Fitz   
> Alfred Enoch as Max Richards


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds out more about her Framework life with Fitz. She and Daisy work to get out of the Framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fitz that I pictured at their wedding was Iain's character in the movie The Shell. The way that I pictured Jemma at their wedding was how Jemma looked during season 1.   
> Also, their New York address is real, and it's a beautiful apartment.   
> Also, I don't ship Daisy with anyone, but I thought that this is what she would have wanted.  
> Hope you enjoy.

re·gret /rəˈɡret/: noun a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done.

 

Jemma found it odd that you still had to sleep in the Framework. 

The world that Radcliffe and the Darkhold had created was truly another world. It was mind blowing. Jemma felt actually tired. Which was so weird. Having dreams inside of dreams. But she didn't have actual dreams, it was just darkness. 

When she woke, Fitz was next to her. His arm was draped lightly around her waist. It was less protective than how he held her in the real world. He wasn't scared of losing her here. But Jemma was terrified enough for the both of them. Their legs were intertwined, and Jemma had to hold back a smile. Everything was so peaceful in this world. 

But she had to remember that this wasn't a parallel universe. This was the Framework. And the longer they were in this world, the longer that the real world was unprotected. AIDA and Radcliffe could do whatever they wanted. Not to mention the alliance they had created with the Russian and the Watchdogs. 

One regret. 

That's all they had changed. Her regret was going out into the field. Leo's regret was not telling her his feelings sooner. That's all they had to change in order to get this life. 

Why did I do this to us? Why did I force him into the field? They should have never left the lab.

Fitz in the Framework never had brain damage. She never lived on an alien planet. They never had to deal with LMDs and Hive. They never had to suffer. AND they had still ended up together. It was a perfect world. But it was a dream. Jemma had to live with her regrets, and there was nothing that she could do to change them. She remembered a talk that she had had with Fitz years ago after having a class on spacetime. 

"Since there's no future, or past, then that means we can never change it," he said to her

"Yeah, but, I like our lives," she said back.

They had talked about time and space many times, but she had never felt herself wishing that she could change her past more than in this moment. 

And then a shock ran through Jemma's body. Guilt in waves. "Will," she thought. If she had never gone to Maveth, then what happened to Will? Her heart stopped. Jemma untangled her legs from Fitz's and slowly got out of their bed. She made her way down the hall and into her office. She sat down at her desk and began to search. 

Will Daniels, NASA space mission. 

She clicked on the first article that popped up.

Astronaut Will Daniels rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after years on another planet. 

Jemma read the page over and over again. He lived. Jemma examined the article until she found something even more exciting and shocking. 

Written by Daisy Campbell. 

Jemma's head was spinning. Daisy married Lincoln. Of bloody course. That had to be perfect too. She pushed herself away from her desk and stood up. She paced the office floor. Everything here was perfect. Why did it have to be so damn perfect? 

....

Jemma went back into their room and looked at the sleeping Fitz. His stubble brushing up against his pillow, and his short curls were a mess. He reminded her of when they left Sci-Tech. He was handsome, and he had grown into himself, much like he did in the real world. He was well formed and symmetrical. He was just as gorgeous as ever. The Framework was so beautiful, it was everything that Jemma had wanted. Everything that Fitz had ever wanted. It was perfect. 

Jemma thought about their lives in the real world. How every time that they wanted to be happy, something got in their way. It had led to Fitz believing that they were cursed. 

What if it's all my fault? What if I did this to us? What if all we needed to do was to not have joined S.H.I.E.L.D? 

No. This was AIDA's doing. This wasn't real. She had to remember that. 

It was about 6:30 and Fitz was just starting to wake up. 

"Jemmma..." he mumbled.

"Shhhhh... go back to sleep, babe," she whispered.

"M'kay," he mumbled then closed his half-open eyes. 

She walked out of the room again, this time down the hall to the living room. There was a bookshelf next to the T.V. There was a million C.D's labeled with different parts of their lives. "Proposal" and "10-year anniversary video". 

The one that caught Jemma's eye was one labeled "Fitzsimmons Wedding" written in Fitz's scribbly handwriting. 

She put the disk into the movie player and turned the volume down so she wouldn't wake Fitz. She sat back onto the couch and watched the video.

"Hi, Jemma," Lottie, Fitz's sister, appeared on the screen, "So, you're marrying my little brother. And although I didn't like the idea of you two getting married at first, you've grown on me.

"And I'd like to tell you that the whole Fitz family thinks so. Mum is so happy for Leo. She loves you probably more than she loves Lucas. But you know how I can get, I hate change. And I hated the idea of our lives changing so much. But you guys have been together for 7 years, and I can't think of anyone who knows Leo better than you do. So take care of him, Jemma. For me."

Then the image changed to a clip from the wedding itself. The wedding took place outside, in a garden. Bagpipes were playing and Jemma ginned. Of course there were bloody bagpipes. Her bridesmaids made their way up the aisle and met Fitz and the groomsmen at the altar. The bagpiper then changed his song to the traditional wedding tune. He walked up the aisle, then off to the side behind the guest. Framework Jemma walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. It had lace sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and fanned out like a ball gown. Her hair was pinned back into a curly bun, she looked beautiful. 

The camera angle shifted to show Fitz at the altar, beaming at her. He looked so happy. He wore a perfectly fitted suit with a traditional kilt. He was so handsome, Jemma thought. He looked younger, but he had already lost his boyish features. In the Framework, he had stubble at 25. Their wedding was decorated just how Simmons had always imagined it. It was simple, but still so beautiful. 

Jemma cursed Radcliffe and AIDA for creating this beautiful world. It wasn't fair. 

She watched as they meet at the altar. To Fitz's left stood his brothers. Fitz's best man was his brother Jaimie. Next to Jaimie was Lucas. Then Fitz's childhood friend, Jack. Then their friend from the academy, Oliver. All of the men wore matching suits and kilts, but Fitz's jacket had a flower, matching the flowers in Jemma's bouquet. 

Jemma's bridesmaids all wore blue dresses. Her friend Lily was her maid of honor. Next to Lily was Fitz's sister Lottie. Next to Lottie was Jemma's friend Hannah. Next to Hannah was her friend Rosie. In the real world, Jemma didn't talk to any of these women anymore. If she was visiting her parents, and she ran into Rosie, she would give her a smile and keep walking. It was so strange to think that they could have been her bridesmaids. 

Jemma watched her Framework self stand at the altar looking at Fitz while holding a bouquet of bluebells and white roses. The camera angle zoomed in on the couple. The priest had a Scottish accent, but it wasn't too thick. Everything about the wedding was so calm. 

"We are gathered here today to join this man, Leopold James Fitz, with this woman, Jemma Anne Simmons," the priest began, wearing traditional black robes. 

"Now before we begin, I'd like to say a few words about the couple. I've known Leo his whole life. I remember him questioning everything around him because he was too smart for his own good. But even as he questioned the church and God, he never questioned the goodness in people, that there is goodness in everyone. When Leo introduced me to Jemma, they were just friends. And then two years later when he came back to Glasgow, I could tell that something had changed between them. They were so tight like they were linked. I was so happy for Leopold. And Jemma is truly his better half," the priest looked down at his Bible and began the ceremony. 

The image changed again, and now they were inside. Fitz had taken off the kilt and put on trousers. They were having their first dance. Jemma looked at the screen in awe. They were just so damn happy. 

The video ended and Jemma stood up from the couch. She got up and walked back over to the bookshelf. She pulled another disk off of the shelf and put it into the movie player.

Young Fitz appeared on the screen.

"Happy 1-month anniversary, Jemma," Framework Fitz said in the video. 

He was 18, he was so young. Jemma had forgotten what he looked like back then. He had an impish grin, and he was looking rather mischevious. 

Fitz turned the camera around and walk towards a door. He turned the handle and walked in. Jemma instantly knew that it was his old dorm from back at the academy. But there was something different about it.

On his small, college size bed young Framework Jemma laid underneath his blankets. She was fast asleep. He walked over to her and placed red roses on his nightstand next to her.

"Ugh, Fitz," she said still half asleep.

"Morning, love," he said taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He still had the camera on her, "Did you forget what day it is?"

"Wha?" she said opening her eyes and sitting up, "What are you..." then she turned and looked at the roses next to her and broke out into a huge grin.

Framework Jemma then jumped onto him and began to kiss his face. They began to snog and Fitz turned the camera off. 

Jemma turned off the T.V. and put back the home movies. In the real world, all they had were a couple of selfies, but they were hardly from after they got together. Their real lives were just too serious for home movies. She had some video messages from Fitz saved on her phone, but other than that, they didn't really have anything. Jemma didn't realize how much she really wanted them to until that moment. Seeing things in the Framework that Jemma hadn't really thought of before just made her feel worse about her real life. 

Why did I do this to him? He was fine in the lab. I just had to see the world.

"So we can get married and grow old together." 

That's what Fitz's LMD had told her. He was right. In the Framework their future was secure. They weren't constantly wondering if and when they were going to die. They had each other. 

....

"Jemma, the car's here," Fitz called.

"Coming, love," she said, curling the last bit of her hair. She set the iron down and turned it off. She looked at herself on last time in the mirror. In the Framework, the looked so much more mature, poised. In the real world, her face was haunted by the things she had seen. Her face in the Framework was free of stress mark and worry. She was calm. 

"Babe," she said walking out of the bathroom and down the hall, "I'm ready."

"Finally," he smirked. She grinned and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Okay, AIDA, lock up the house," Fitz said. Jemma's eyes widened.

"Okay, Leopold. Have a safe trip, Fitz and Simmons," AIDA responded from inside the walls of the house. Her voice was different from the voice that she was used to hearing come out of the LMD. 

"Thank you, AIDA," Jemma said, trying to act normal. 

"My pleasure, Jemma," the digital assistant responded. 

....

"Fitz, why didn't we go into the field?" Jemma asked as she looked over to the other side of the car where Fitz sat. 

"Because... well. We thought about it. But we were married, and well. They didn't think they would want agents that had so much to lose. Plus, you didn't want to leave the lab, and I didn't want you to get hurt. And I mean, with Stark, we still do our duty of protecting people. But we don't have to risk our lives in the process. Why do you ask? We haven't talked about it in a really long time."

"I was just wondering," she rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand in his. She wanted him to forget what she had just asked.

He smiled and looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. He was so gentle.

"So, we need to tell Tony about the baby," he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah," she had the think on her feet, "I was thinking that I would tell him that I'll be working from home in four months. And that I'll be taking a year off to be with Emilia or the baby. Then I would work part time in the lab," she said.

"I think that's a perfect plan," he responded.

"What what if the baby is a boy?"

"It's a girl, Jemma."

"You couldn't possibly know that!" she laughed.

"I'm always right."

"OK, but what if?"

"I've always loved the name Oliver."

"Oh Fitz, I love it!" Jemma made the mental note to remember the names Oliver and Emilia for when they got out of the Framework. AIDA and Radcliffe could torture them all they wanted with the beautiful paradise that is the Framework, but they weren't about to take away their happy ending. Jemma would make sure that they got this life one day. 

....

The flight from Scotland to New York was usually a long on. Jemma recalled the countless times that Fitz would complain about how long 7 hours on a commercial flight was. 

But with Tonk Stark, that was not a problem. 

They flew out of Edinburgh in a private jet. It was nothing like the Bus. Simmons felt so posh. 

Jemma and Fitz sat next to each other the whole flight, his arm draped around her shoulders. 

She couldn't believe how beautiful their life was. 

But as she watched Fitz scroll through his Twitter and answer emails, she remembers that she had a goal.

Find a way home. Wake Fitz up. Send them home. 

....

They walked off the jet and we immediately greeted by a swarm of reporters. 

"Fitzsimmons, there have been rumors about a pregnancy, any comments?" A young man asked, shoving a voice recorder in Jemma's face.

"No comment," Fitz answered with his arm protectively wrapped around Jemma, shielding her from most of their questions. 

Jemma walked in awe as Fitz easily managed to get around the reporters and get her safely in the car that was waiting for them on the runway.

"God, I hate when it gets out that we've landed," Fitz mumbled once they were in the car.

"It never gets easier," Jemma answered, trying to sound as angry as Fitz did. In all reality, she was too shocked to be annoyed. 

Why on Earth were they famous?

"I mean, we are the science power-couple of the world," he said, Jemma thought for a second that he could read her mind. 

"And we're Brits. Americans eat that up," she chuckled.

"Plus you're hot," he said, leaning in.

"You're not too bad yourself," she smirked. 

....

"How are my favorite British scientists?" Tony said, pulling Jemma in for a hug.

Fitz and Simmons had never met Iron Man in real life. Sure, Stark had an idea of who they were, but they were never acquaintances. 

"Good! The flight was great," she smiled, trying to remember that this wasn't the actual Tony Stark, rather a collection of codes. She tried her best not to fangirl.

"Hey, Tony, no more reporters," Fitz said with some seriousness in his voice.

"Sorry, Fitz. The media just loves you two," Tony chuckled.

"But Tony-" Fitz started.

Tony's phone buzzed, "Sorry, got to go," Tony said then walked away from them.

"It's okay, we'll tell him later," Jemma told Fitz.

"Yeah. I just hate that he's gonna have to learn it from the tabloids."

But he's just a piece of code, Fitz. Jemma thought. 

"Okay, I'll see you at six right?" Fitz asked. 

"Yep, see you then," Jemma said.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said back.

And I will get us out of here, she thought. 

.... 

The lab was nice. Much nicer than their lab at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Jemma and Fitz didn't work together. Not like they did in the real world. They weren't the only two scientists in a team of 6, nor did they work in the same part of Stark Labs. 

It was pretty simple to find her lab. When they had walked in, Fitz was given a red badge, and Jemma was given a blue one. The hallways were marked with colors according to the department. Blue was for biology, red for engineering, etc. She acted like she belonged, and no one questioned her. 

"Doctor," an assistant walked up to her and handed her a file.

"Thank you," she checked the assistant's name tag, "Jane."

"Of course," the young woman said and walked away from Jemma. 

She opened the file and began to work. Her job was the same as it was at S.H.I.E.L.D, handle the biological aspect of specialized equipment. As she walked around the lab, she saw all of their designs from the real world, the Icer, and their cloaking device. 

Their creations were still out in the world. They were still helping people.But they were never put in any real danger. They never left the lab. They were never separated. They never had to fight to stay alive. 

Then Jemma got a text from Daisy.

I'm here. When should I meet up with you? -D

I leave work at 6. I'll text you the location when we get there. -J

Copy -D

Jemma smiled at Daisy's text. They were going to figure this out. They were going to get home.

Jemma walked up to one of the computers in the lab.

Holden Radcliffe, she typed. 

Holden Radcliffe: 

Scottish scientist. Went off the map 6 years ago after marrying his wife Agnes. He has two children, both have been kept off the media due to their young age. Last known address in New York City. 

Perfect. They were going to find Radcliffe. He was going to tell them how to get out. They were going to find the rest of their team. They were going to take down AIDA and the Russians. And then, Jemma thought, they were going to get the hell away from S.H.I.E.L.D.

....

At 6:01 Fitz walked into her lab with a huge grin on his face.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked.

"Yep, let me just finish up here," she said with a smile. She packed everything up and walked over to Fitz. He put an arm around her waist, "I have a friend coming round tonight. Hope that's okay."

"Fine with me. It's your night to cook though. I'm spending the night watching football."

"Okay. I might watch a little with you."

"I'd love that," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

They walked hand-and-hand out of Stark Labs and to a car that was waiting for them. 

....

We live 25 Columbus Circle #75CE. -J

Copy. Be there in an hour. -D

Jemma looked up from her phone and looked around at her apartment. It was beautiful. Glass windows all around her. She could not have built a more beautiful flat for them. The view of New York city was just breath taking. There was more room in the apartment than Jemma knew what to do with. 

The apartment that they had been looking at in the real world was nothing compared to this. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

Fitz walked out from their bedroom, his purple button up gone and replaced by a white t-shirt. 

"Anthony coming round tomorrow, so I have to cancel our date," he said, some sadness in his voice. 

"Oh, Fitz! It's fine," she said. What she really meant to say that it was fine because none of this was real. She didn't, of course. 

"Really because I thought-"

"Really! You'll just have to make it up to me some other way," she said with a smirk. 

....

Right at 7:30, there was a knock on their door. 

"Fitz, I'll get it," Jemma called, walking to the door.

Jemma opened the door to find Daisy. Daisy's arms flew around her, pulling Jemma into a bear hug.

"Oh, Jemma. Thank god," Daisy said into Jemma's hair. Jemma was shocked at first, but then put her arms around the other girl. Both of the girls smiled. They were one step closer to getting back.

....

"So... I thought you two lived in Scotland," Daisy said, taking a sip of the water Jemma had offered her.

"We did. I mean we do. We live in both Perthshire and New York. From what I can gather though, Perthshire is just a place to get away. Like our own quiet safe-space. This flat seems to be where we spend most of our time," Jemma answered.

"Ok, not like any of it matters. Radcliffe lives in New York. Which is perfect. We find him, we find the way to get all of us out," Daisy said.

"Holden Radcliffe?" Fitz said, appearing at the doorway of the living room.

"Yes, the scientist. You know him?" Daisy asked. 

"Not really. I've never met him. He left the science community once he got married. Quite sad, really. He was brilliant. I know he doesn't live too far from us though. 

"Is that so?" Daisy asked, hoping Fitz would tell her exactly where he was. 

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt. I just heard you two talking. And well..." his voice trailed off. 

"It's okay, Fitz. Really," Jemma said happily.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. Leopold Fitz," he held out a hand for Daisy to take.

"Daisy Campbell. Journalist," she said shaking his hand.

"How do you know Jemma?" he asked sitting beside Jemma on the couch.

"We met in passing a couple times. I've always wanted to do a piece with her. I have very close ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. And I know that you two are Tony Stark's top men, and Stark is a consultant with S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought it was a match made in heaven. My main goal is to make sure that no American feels left in the dark," Daisy answered. Clearly, Jemma thought, she had planned this out. 

"Oh, well, uh," Fitz stuttered. 

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"You're not planning on doing a piece about our personal lives are you?" he asked.

"He likes to keep the details of our lives out of the media," Jemma said.

"Yeah," Fitz said. 

"Whatever you guys want," Daisy said with a smile.

....

"Jemma, you have to tell him," Daisy stressed.

"I know-" she started.

"Or I will," Daisy said.

....

"Fitz we need to talk," Jemma said walking into their T.V. room. Fitz was sat alone on the couch watching football. He looked up at her and Daisy.

"What is it? Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I need to tell you something," Jemma said.

"Okay..." his eyes darted between the two woman in the room.

"You trust me, yeah?" 

"Of course, Jemma."

"I need you to keep an open mind. I need that trust right now. You know I would never lie to you."

"Jemma, you're scaring me."

"I need to tell you something about this world."

....

"So you're telling me that everything about this world is fake?" he asked, his voice edging on angry.

"It's a virtual simulation, yes," Jemma said calmly.

"It's like a dream," Daisy added. 

"And the reason that you two know that it's fake is because you hacked your way into it, and you weren't plugged in?" he asked, his brow creasing. 

"Yes," both Daisy and Jemma said.

"And I created this simulation, in the real world. With Holden Radcliffe?" he asked.

"Yes," they said again.

"And I did this because I work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" 

"Yes," Jemma said.

"And the only way to wake up is to find Radcliffe?"

"But first we have to find the rest of our team," Jemma said, smiling, trying to keep Fitz from freaking out.

"About that..." Daisy said slowly.

....

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIRECTOR MACE IS DEAD?" Jemma asked, furious.

"Agents die in the field all the time. He was an Inhuman in this world. He put himself into a dangerous situation. I tried to tell him that the people in this world weren't real. But he didn't believe me. He thought that he was saving real people. He died a hero," Daisy said, trying to get Jemma to calm down.

"What on Earth did he need to protect people from?" Jemma asked again, still very much angry.

"In case you haven't noticed, this world is still as dangerous as ours," Daisy spat back.

"Hey!" Jemma called back.

"Just because you and Fitz are living in your dream world doesn't mean that everyone else's lives are perfect. People die, Jemma. He just died in the Framework," Daisy said, angrily.

Jemma broke down on the floor, and Fitz knelt down beside her and began to rub circles on her back.

"What are we going to do without him," Jemma crooked.

"We need to think about getting out of this place, not what's waiting for us on the other side," Daisy said, straightening her back.


End file.
